InfoUse proposes to develop a MathPad software product on algebra, geometry, and higher levels of math for students with disabilities. The software will allow students to solve mathematical problems without the use of paper and pencil, offering those with disabilities the opportunity to learn alongside their nondisabled peers. Teachers, curriculum developers, and math textbook publishers will be able to develop problems sets targeted to a math topic. A networked capability will allow teachers to track the progress of students. The need for math skills is key to the ability to be employed in most jobs, as well as being crucial to living independently. Students with disabilities that prevent them from using pencil and paper historically have been underrepresented in jobs where higher-level math skills are needed. This MathPad software aims to offer these students the chance to learn the skills that are increasingly necessary for successful employment and independence. This software also will be a resource for people with disabilities in careers where algebra, geometry, or higher levels of math is required. Phase I will result in a MathPad software product that provides access to algebra textbook problems. A testing phase will help refine and the product. Phase I also will provide a foundation, through focus groups and interviews, for the development of the Phase II product on geometry, algebra 2, and high school level math. This effort will define the necessary elements for making higher-level math accessible. As a result, hundreds of students who have not been able to advance to mathematically based careers, and thousands who need to use math to live independently will be able to achieve a career or a life that was heretofore unattainable. This MathPad product will help reduce unemployment and underemployment for people with disabilities by helping them achieve in math in middle and high schools, thereby opening paths to careers that have not been available. This product has commercial applications in schools, vocational rehabilitation office, employment agency, community college, and home use. [unreadable] [unreadable]